


Voyerista

by AruKise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, Long Shot, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es un camboy, muy popular dentro de Yoshiwara Webcam, por lo cual tiene el rango de Oiran, sin embargo un nuevo contrincante llega arrebatandole el puesto. Pero Naruto no se quedara con los brazos cruzados, va a destruir a esa persona que se puso en su camino





	Voyerista

NOTA IMPORTANTE 

Naruto no me pertenece, le corresponde todos los derechos a Kishimoto, que esta otorgando permisos para hacer Novelas a otros, asi que estoy esperando el mío para darle mas dinero, vendiendo novelas SNS.

Otra cosa muy importante, Este Fanfic esta inspirado en dos autoras maravillosas dentro del Fandom SNS: Risana Ho y LadyBondage, cuyos fanfic "Oiran, acompañante de Placer" y "Camboy" me inspiraron en hacer mi propia historia. Asi que a ellas dos se las dedico con cariño

VOYERISTA EXHIBICIONISTA

La tarde caía lentamente en la ciudad de Tokyo, inundando el cielo en una amplia gama de tonos naranja, mientras el sol regalaba sus últimos rayos dorados de la jornada, rozando con su estela, cálida y serena, la tierra mortal. El día perdía terreno pausadamente con cada minuto que transcurría, y a este mismo ritmo, el astro rey alargaba su despedida. La ciudad experimentaba ya el efecto del crepúsculo, un gran número de adultos retornaban a sus hogares, con el propósito de compatir las últimas horas del día con su familia, y por que no, relajarse viendo algún buen programa de televisión. Entretanto en varios puntos de la metrópoli, un número considerable de jóvenes egresaban de las diversas universidades, el turno vespertino había finalizado, era la hora de relajarse y divertirse con los amigos bajo el abrigo de la oscuridad que, en cuanto el sol pereciera en el horizonte, tomaría como compañía a las luces de neón de diversos club y cafés.

Esa noche, Naruto Uzumaki, tenía un plan diferente, no asistiría a su club favorito ni iría a la tienda de cómics y mangas donde regularmente los viernes asistía con devoción. No hoy, ni tampoco mañana, tocaba divertirse en su pasatiempo, un tanto particular, pero que le ayudaba a distraerse de los deberes escolares y entretenerse un rato.

Mientras el universitario caminaba a buen paso, empezó a atraer la atención de colegialas jóvenes, las cuales no le quitaban la vista de encima cuando el susodicho transitaba a través de la misma avenida que ellas. Y no era para menos, el Uzumaki gozaba de cierto atractivo físico y rasgos juveniles notables, era un joven en plenitud de 22 años de edad, con una piel morena similar al color de la canela, sumado a una cabellera dorada que se alborotaba en muchos pinchos, aunque su magia se acumulaba en unos ojos azules grandes. A pesar de tener ascendencia japonesa, destacaba demasiado entre la multitud de personas con rasgos nipones comunes, que caminaban diariamente por la calles, pues no era muy común que un japonés tuviera esas características físicas.

Era consciente del interés que levantaba en el ámbito femenino, no obstante seguía soltero, y se planteó permanecer así por un tiempo, a fin de enfocarse en sus estudios y empleo. Eligió alejarse del amor, para recuperarse de su última ruptura amorosa con Sakura Haruno, este suceso ocurrió unos 6 meses atrás. Cuando Naruto ingresó a la universidad T se enamoró de la chica de cabello rosa a primera vista, esta rehusó sus invitaciones por algunas semanas hasta que la insistencia del rubio rindió sus frutos. Sakura aceptó probar salir con él, sería una prueba sin compromiso claro, solo lo harían para conocerse mejor. Con la continua interacción el corazón de la chica y sus sentimientos correspondieron al chico de ojos azules. Duraron seis meses siendo pareja oficialmente, los dos crearon muchas experiencias bonitas en ese periodo, hasta que la fantasía romántica perdió su brillo cuando Sakura descubrió el hobbie secreto de su novio, hablaron sobre esto e intentaron que la relación funcionara, fue totalmente en vano. Separando sus caminos en buenos términos, no hubo peleas ni reclamaciones.

Ahora en el presente, su carrera profesional recobraba el peso como prioridad, después de todo, Naruto se mudó a Tokyo en primer lugar por ese motivo, ya que solo ahí se ofertaba dicha profesión. Aunque también influyó el deseo de abandonar el nido familiar, en busca de, principalmente, obtener independencia y alejarse un tiempo de sus sobre protectores padres. Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki pertenecían a familias pudientes en Kyoto, los Namikaze hicieron fortuna al invertir en la cultura, como los espectáculos de geishas y el tradicional teatro Kabuki, bajo su ala poseían múltiples casas de té, teatros antiguos que todavía daban funciones, y escuelas que educaban a las niñas que deseaban ser artistas profesionales; entretanto los Uzumaki se enfocaron en poner su poder financiero en la fundación de las cadenas de comida tradicionales japonesa,dentro y fuera del país, enfocándose en la distribución de ramen.

Naruto era hijo único y por ende sucesor legítimo de los Uzumaki directamente, por ello portaba ese apellido, y era cuidado con demasiado amor. Los sirvientes siempre estaban al pendiente de sus necesidades básicas dentro de la mansión familiar; mientras sus padres se encargaban de cuidar su salud, hobbies y los contactos de su hijo, espantando a individuos que ellos consideraban malas amistades. Portando el lema de que nada ni nadie arruinaría el espléndido futuro que le esperaba al joven heredero.

Naruto no los odiaba, comprendía su preocupación, pero deseaba libertad y emociones fuertes, y salir de esa burbuja de cariño que lo sofocaba y aprisionaba.

Durante su adolescencia, su único escape fue comprar juguetes costosos y consolas de videojuegos, al contar con lujos y la posibilidad monetaria, pudo incluso inscribirse a cursos para practicar deportes extremos, tales como: paracaidismo, alpinismo o motocross, y a pesar de que Kushina no estuviese de acuerdo en un principio, al final accedía luego de proporcionarle equipo de protección y entrenadores fiables, con cierta osadía mermada que no alimentaran la llama de peligro de su hijo. Por ello es de suponer que Naruto una vez que veía restringido su espíritu de aventura, se aburría y se retiraba de un deporte, para probar con otro.

Una vez que comunicó su deseo de estudiar en otra ciudad se enfrentó a la inminente oposición de sus padres, quienes veían amenazada su autoridad, temían perderla, asumían que si su retoño rubio vivía solo, podría hacer locuras que podrían su vida en riesgo. Naruto quedó dolido por la desconfianza de sus padres, ambos consideraban que no tenía buen juicio, estaba de acuerdo que le agradaba la adrenalina pero sabía cuando no exponerse demasiado.

La atmósfera familiar fue volviéndose cada vez más densa y difícil, padres e hijo empezaron a evitarse o ignorarse. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de los abuelos paternos, Jiraiya y Tsunade, que actuaron como mediadores, arribó un alivio a la tensión familiar, consiguiendo un arreglo de paz en que ambas partes quedaban satisfechas. El trato consistía en que Naruto tendría que reportarse una vez a la semana a su casa, en las vacaciones escolares regresaría a casa, su sustento economico lo ganaría por si mismo, si quería su independencia, debía que trabajar duro como asistente de fotografía en el estudio fotográfico "Kazekage". Esto último fue la última medida de control de sus padres, "Kazekage" pertenecía a la familia Sabaku, el dueño Rasa Sabaku era amigo de Minato Namikaze, puesto que ambas familias lucraban con la cultura rica de Kyoto.

Los Sabaku provenía desde la antigüedad de una familia de pintores dedicados a retratos de gente poderosa, con la llegada de la cámara fotográfica, abandonaron la pintura y se especializaron en tomar imágenes más nítidas y realistas, tenían una excelente reputación como fotógrafos. Por lo tanto, la familia Namikaze durante años firmaron un convenio con ellos, con la intención de fotografiar a los actores Kabuki y a las geishas famosas, luego esas imágenes se exponían en diferentes lugares, promoviendo la cultura, las artes y el turismo. En Kyoto abundaban las postales, como souvenirs, cuyas imágenes se presentaban con una calidad impecable, por eso y más eran famosos los Sabaku.

Actualmente la familia Sabaku, residía en Tokyo, no era sorpresa que Gaara el hijo menor de Rasa fuera amigo de la infancia de Naruto. Debido a que conocía a sus empleadores a la perfección, el Uzumaki no se intimidó ante el panorama de trabajar, se encontraba tan hambriento de autonomía que daría hasta su herencia a cambio de salir de la jaula de oro.

Para no dejarlo a la deriva, Jiraiya, como buen abuelo consentidor, a escondidas de su hijo, Minato, le entregó a su nieto una cantidad de dinero suficiente con la finalidad de mantener una vida promedio, según sus cuentas duraría tres meses el efectivo. Con ese capital, Naruto se fijo como objetivo hacerlo rendir.

Por ello, optó por llevar una vida modesta, alquiló un apartamento pequeño, de dos dormitorios, en un suburbio de clase media, que podía mantener con el dinero de su empleo tan singular, pensó que tal vez actuando así, hallaría esa alegría de probar otro estilo de vida totalmente distinta, claro que no se durmió en sus laureles, estaba disponible a nuevas sensaciones en cualquier instante, aquellas que indudablemente no podía gozar con sus padres vigilándolo todo el tiempo.

Con estos dos años y medio cohabitando en Tokyo, podía decir orgulloso que su objetivo de una vida libre y plena se mantenía viento en popa. Tenía un empleo que le gustaba bastante, Rasa era tan estricto como Kushina, no obstante contar con la compañía de Gaara equilibraba el ambiente laboral. Aprendió a amar la fotografía, aunque no fuera una actividad extrema, le resultó fascinante capturar la belleza de un paisaje o persona en un instante y plasmarla en una imagen impresa, era como inmortalizar una experiencia de por vida, eso significaba crear recuerdos materiales que no se desvanecerían tan fácilmente.

En cuanto a su situación económica del joven Uzumaki, el dinero circulaba con eficiencia, controlaba los gastos generados por la casa, los servicios, su propia persona, y los materiales escolares. Había llegado a un punto donde no le podía pedir más a la buena fortuna. Desgraciadamente, algunas veces, la vida le gusta interrumpir la dicha egoísta con otros obstáculos, más allá de la pobreza o problemas de salud. Naruto Uzumaki lo descubriría muy pronto.

El rubio siguió su camino con buen humor y una sonrisa discreta en la cara, había dejado atrás la avenida más concurrida de personas y ahora andaba por una calle menos congestionada, traía los auriculares puestos en sus orejas, y el teléfono celular en su bolsillo delantero. Hacía un suave meneo con su cabeza, disfrutando serenamente de los diversos ritmos de música.

De improviso una video llamada entrante interrumpió la letra de la canción que se estaba reproduciendo. El joven detuvo su paso y verificó la identidad del llamante, satisfecho con la persona que intentaba contactarlo, apretó el botón verde aceptando contestar el telefonazo.

Inmediatamente apareció la figura de un joven de piel pálida, magnético cabello color rojo ladrillo, algo corto y alborotado, sin embargo su rasgo físico más encantador eran los ojos serenos y profundos de un color turquesa claro, cuyas pupilas daban la impresión de ser transparentes, además las cejas rapadas no ayudaban a las profundas ojeras que se exhibían debajo de sus ojos.

-Gaara, ¿Cómo te va?-saludó Naruto con una voz cantarina, acercando su mano izquierda a su sien, haciendo un ademán de salva amistosa. Sosteniendo fuertemente su celular con su mano derecha, seguía paseando a través de la calle, no iba a detenerse, ya deseaba estar en su departamento de soltero, y estar frente a su computadora portátil para relajarse de su pesado día en la escuela.

Afortunadamente en cuatro cuadras estaría en el complejo habitación, con este buen clima estaría ahí en un santiamén.

-Estoy bien, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Gaara del otro lado de la línea, su voz se escuchaba prudente, más que de costumbre, lo que significaba problemas.

No se necesitaba de alguna señal corporal, además Gaara no era la clase de persona que expresara emociones con gestos o lenguaje corporal evidente, era demasiado controlado, bastó con escucharlo para que el instinto del Uzumaki se activara, intuía que lo que su amigo le revelara arruinaría su buen humor.

-Estoy por llegar a casa. ¿Pasó algo?

-La fama de Midnight Sun se ha elevado por encima de tu récord.-informó sin rodeos, su expresión facial ni se inmutó-Es el nuevo Oiran

Está noticia paró en seco el paso del interlocutor, incrédulo por lo que acababa de oír.

-¡Cómo se atreve ese bastardo a quitarme el primer puesto'ttebayo!-gritó molesto, apretando los dientes y levantando el puño con furia-¡Y deja de llamarlo así!, según recuerdo su primer alias fue Mayonaka Tsukishima. Ya se le subió la fama y cedió a la presión de su público para que cambiara su nickname-exclamó sin disminuir su tono, la vena palpitante en su cabeza demostraba que la irritación iba en aumento, como si su amigo, al pronunciar ese apodo, estuviera del lado de aquellas personas que apoyaban a su rival. Si por que ya lo consideraba eso, un maldito rival.

-Naruto, en primer lugar no es ningún crimen modificar tu apelativo debido a consejos de tus fans y seguidores.-aclaró en primera estancia, exponiendo que los argumentos del rubio no se sustentaban en cimientos verdaderos, más allá del odio del rubio por su rival-Y en segundo lugar no es mi culpa que al otro lado del mundo, los extranjeros prefieran llamarle de esa manera. Y que nosotros los asiáticos apoyemos esa tendencia de usar apodos en inglés.-concluyó demostrando la moda y el típico comportamiento de los usuarios en comunidades en Internet, sin ofenderse con el tono de enojo de su amigo, estaba acostumbrado a sus arrebatos y quejas escandalosas.

-¡Joder, ¿Qué es lo que le ven-tteba?!.-exclamó con impotencia de no conocer en ese momento las tácticas de su competidor.

Gaara soltó un suspiro pesado, debido al arrebato de parte del Uzumaki.

-Pronto lo averiguarás, ¿no es así?-cuestionó, conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta obvia, pero igual la formuló, para confirmar su presentimiento.

-¡Por supuesto!, hoy lo haré, tengo algunas monedas guardadas, es suficiente para comprar el paquete plata u oro.

-Si que quieres inspeccionar sus atributos-remarcó hizo una pausa, como si meditara cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras-Naruto, hay algo que no entiendo, conservar tu puesto de número uno, es como un hobbie para ti, sumado a que tú no necesitas el dinero, tienes autoestima y te agrada la atención, pero no te alimentas de ella. - - hizo otra pausa esperando algún comentario de respuesta inmediata de su amigo, después de unos segundos sólo recibió la atención del rubio, se mordía el labio, sus ojos azules lo miraban sin perder detalle de cada palabra que soltaba su boca, por lo cual, añadió-Además esta situación ya se había dado antes y no actuaste así, al contrario te lo tomaste con humor. ¿Ahora por qué es diferente? tu disgusto por perder el puesto de Oiran no tiene sentido-manifestó, desconcertado a causa de la actitud maniática del rubio, nunca lo había notado tan competitivo.

-Es cuestión de orgullo, Gaara, aunque no me importe la atención, trabajé mucho para llegar en donde estoy.-justificó en pocas palabras su comportamiento.-En la ocasión anterior, el chico que me sobrepasó se le ganó a pulso, soy testigo de su trabajo duro. Que haya abandonado después fue una lástima. Lo que me fastidia es que llegara este "fly" haciendo trampa.

-¿Fly?, ¿Qué diablos es eso, Naruto?-preguntó Gaara, por primera vez arqueo el músculo en donde debería estar su ceja, a veces el rubio utilizaba terminos raros para referirse a la gente.

-"Fly" son esos jugadores que hacen trampa en Pokémon Go, utilizan aplicaciones ilegales para no moverse de su casa, y aún así pueden gozar de los beneficios del juego como si estuvieran caminando en el exterior,-compartió su conocimiento geek con el pelirrojo, de esta manera entendería la referencia, después añadió-¡Puedes creerlo! ¡Así que chiste! ¡se construyó el juego con el propósito de salir a tus alrededores'tteba!.-declaró esto último con pasión y con tal indignación como si fuera un sacrilegio hacer trampa en ese juego de moda.

-Ah ya-soltó entendiendo la analogía, debió suponer que saltaría alguna alusión geek en este caso, típico de Naruto-dudo que Midnight use ese tipo de artimañas. Ni que empleé métodos ilegales, el administrador del sitio web y los usuarios ya lo hubieran reportado. Naruto seguramente el chico detrás de esa cuenta solo posee un innegable atractivo físico.

-Seguro es un tipo con cara de muñeca de porcelana. Solo así podría sobrepasarme en tan poco tiempo, no entiendo el gusto actual de la gente-escupió con veneno.

-Naruto, sé que no te gustará lo que te voy a decir, pero no te involucres tanto, recuerda que es peligroso que tu vida virtual salga a flote Ya ocurrió con tu novia y no te fue muy bien-recomendó, por fin una expresión de preocupación sincera se posó en el rostro de Sabaku.-No vale la pena que un hobbie arruine tu vida.

Naruto bajó la mirada, apretó los labios como si una parte de él todavía lamentara lo sucedido con Sakura Haruno.

-Estoy llegando a mi casa, debo irme.-cortó, no iba a permitir que su amigo tratara de disuadirlo de lo que iba a hacer, agradecía su preocupación, pero ya estaba decidido, sentía la ansiedad punzando las manos, ya quería tener su laptop.-Nos vemos luego-dijo despidiéndose con la mano, iba a apretar el botón rojo para cortar la video llamada, no obstante un último consejo de Gaara lo paralizó.

-No puedo detenerte, pero como amigo te pido que te cuides.-Sabaku finalizó la comunicación por si mismo.

Después de acabar la conversación a distancia con su amigo, Naruto respiró hondo, sacudiéndose cualquier duda que los comentarios de Gaara hubieran sembrado.

Caminó durante diez minutos más, cuando por fin arribó a su residencia, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa y sin tiempo que perder, aventó su calzado en el recibidor, cerrando la puerta de un portazo detrás de si, corriendo, por el pasillo, directo a su habitación.

Una vez dentro de la alcoba, encendió las luces, lanzó su bolso junto con los libros que contenía a la cama, enseguida dirigió su atención a la laptop del escritorio, apretando el botón de encendido del aparato electrónico. Se quedó mirando como la pantalla pasaba de un color negro a presentar una barra de estado que indicaba que el Sistema operativo se estaría cargando.

Mientras iniciaba completamente la interfaz de usuario, Naruto tomaría una ducha rápida. Se quitó la ropa, la hizo una bola de tela y la proyectó en dirección al cesto de ropa sucia, sin nada más que hacer, se encaminó como dios lo trajo al mundo al cuarto de baño. Una de las ventajas de vivir solo, era no cohibirse de la desnudez propia.

Estaba bajo el chorro de la regadera cuando su estómago gruñó, podría tener un deseo espartano de lanzarse en cacería de la Midnight Sun, sin embargo las necesidades básicas permanecían.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, ya traía puesto su piyama gris de dos piezas, procedió a ir a la cocina, dudando entre tomar una lata de cerveza o una lata de café con leche. Se decantó por esta última opción. Con la bebida lista, buscó con la mirada un alimento que no tuviera que cocinar ni quitarle mucho tiempo, encontró su respuesta en el pan de caja. Se hizo dos sandwiches de mermelada de fresa, los acomodó en un plato, saliendo de la cocina.

Hechó pies en polvorosa rumbo a su habitación, ahora con la comida asegurada, sólo le restaba secarse su cabello dorado con una toalla y estaría listo para su cometido planeado. Terminó empleando su secadora portátil a fin de que fuera más rápido. Con su melena seca, se acomodó frente a su ordenador, posó el plato y la bebida a su lado, observando como el sistema operativo ya estaba corriendo, con dedos ágiles dio un clic en su navegador web favorito y tecleó la dirección electrónica de un sitio web, en donde llevaría a cabo su revancha, además de ser el pasatiempo responsable de su ruptura amorosa, éste era: Webcam Yoshiwara.

En cuanto colocó su nombre y contraseña perteneciente a su cuenta de cliente, el logo de Akatsuki Inc saltó en pantalla como inicio de sesión. Una nube roja en medio de un fondo oscuro, cuyo eslogan pregonaba un saludo genérico, sumado a su nickname dentro de la comunidad.

"Bienvenido, Aki Sunshine, pase usted".

-No me lo dices dos veces, ya verás Midnight Sun, aquí viene Naruto Uzumaki-habló a la pantalla de computadora, con el espíritu de venganza a tope.

Era una bendición que Akatsuki Inc le permitiera manejar dos cuentas: una como cliente y otra como trabajador, seguro no le incomodaba ni le importaba en que Naruto gastara su dinero dentro de Yoshiwara o cómo lo generara en su sala privada, mientras todo estuviera en el marco del orden y lo legal, que hiciera su vida un papalote.

A fin de entender mejor este mundo donde Naruto se movía, era pertinente empezar explicando que era exactamente Yoshiwara Webcam y Akatsuki Inc. 

Akatsuki Inc era una empresa que se dedicaba a la venta de productos orientados al campo de la sexualidad. Desde la higiene íntima femenina y masculina; pasando por anticonceptivos de barrera y orales para ambos sexos, hasta la fabricación de una gran variedad de lociones afrodisíacas, lubricantes y juguetes sexuales. Sin embargo, actualmente su punto fuerte era el entretenimiento para adultos. Contrario a lo que se piensa, no se enfocaba en películas pornográficas, sino en el negocio de las Hot Webcam.

Entre las múltiples cadenas que Akatsuki Inc manejaba, destacaba Webcam Yoshiwara, sitio donde Naruto Uzumaki accedió, en donde prácticamente ofrecían un servicio de camgirl y camboy. Las chicas y chicos que participaban en este negocio, como el Uzumaki, eran llamados modelos o cortesanos, estos a menudo realizaban comportamientos sexuales provocativos frente a una cámara web en vivo. Dado que la mayoría de los empleados operaban desde sus propias casas, contaban con la libertad de elegir el tipo de contenido sexual que transmitirán.

Cabe destacar que los modelos que poseían cierta fama y reputación, con un alto número de seguidores y clientes, recibían el nombre de: Oiran, en honor a las cortesanas del Japón antiguo. Título que Naruto deseaba recuperar, pues su reputación como integrante de este mundo estaba en juego, había ostentado el puesto por dos años casi consecutivos, luego de la salida del Oiran novato que mencionó Gaara, cuyo reinado no duró mucho, hasta que apareció hacia tres meses, Mayonaka Tsukishima, o como todos lo conocían ahora Midnight Sun, quien escaló rápidamente en popularidad. No conocía su apariencia ni sus habilidades todavía, cada vez que intentaba reservar un servicio privado, las fechas estaban agotadas, sin embargo esa noche seguro lo descubriría, después de aguantar un periodo de espera considerable en la agenda, por fin obtuvo una fecha para un servicio, había dado sus frutos esperar en la lista de espera.

Y es que ascender en popularidad en un sitio web como Yoshiwara era una labor titanica, era un trabajo difícil, se requería de años construirla, y que Midnight Sun, un perfecto desconocido y novato, lo lograra en tiempo récord resultaba inaudito.

Obtener un puesto laboral en Yoshiwara no era complicado, si contabas con la mayoría de edad, entusiasmo y fuerza de empuje, solo debías llenar una solicitud virtual, que los mismos creadores del sitio web facilitaban, posteriormente era enviada al administrador principal del sitio, también llamado Zashikimochi. Luego de que éste analizaba la información personal del candidato, un representante de Akatsuki Inc se comunicaba mediante llamada telefónica con la persona interesada notificando el día y hora de la entrevista. Solo si tu desempeño resultaba fructífero, y tu personalidad provocaba un interés en el reclutador, se concretaba una nueva fecha y hora para la firma de un contrato de confidencialidad con la empresa.

En dicho acuerdo, empleado y empresa se comprometían a ciertos lineamientos como: la protección de los datos personales del empleado, Webcam Yoshiwara se hacía responsable de salvaguardar la dirección y los nombres verdaderos de sus trabajadores, pues en el interior del sitio web se utiliza un pseudonimo como medida de seguridad. También se corroboraba mediante entrevista y examen médico que los prospectos contaban una buena salud física y una plena capacidad mental, para brindar un consentimiento.

Otro aspecto importante que se establecía entre Akatsuki Inc y su nuevo subalterno era el tipo de servicios que estaría dispuesto a ofrecer, y hasta que nivel, y asimismo se pactaba el sueldo mensual y el costo de arrendamiento que se debe pagar para garantizar un espacio en el "Escaparate de Cortesanos" .

Posteriormente, con la conformidad de ambas partes, el modelo era aceptado oficialmente en un rango de tiempo de 15 días hábiles, en su cuenta de correo electrónico recibía un enlace de aceptación. Una vez que el nuevo modelo ingresaba a Webcam Yoshiwara valiéndose de su nueva cuenta de trabajador, un administrador, conocido dentro de la comunidad como Heyamochi, te daba un tour sobre las reglas de alojamiento en el sitio y como funcionaba el llamado "Escaparate".

El precio del servicio funcionaba en torno al modelo que seleccionaras y lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer y también a cualquiera de los 5 niveles de fantasía que se presentaban explicados en el sitio web de Webcam Yoshiwara. La jerarquía se organizaba de esta manera:

En el primer nivel, conocido como grado cobre, se encontraba la cita a ciegas a distancia o de novios melosos, donde el modelo estaba vestido y solo hacía compañía a un cliente, manteniendo una conversación amena sobre diversos temas, finalizando con un beso virtual de despedida.

El siguiente nivel, grado plata, correspondía a una conversación con tintes subidos de tono con el modelo, éste vestía ropa más elegante y seductora, generalmente el cliente exponía sus fantasías.

El tercer nivel, grado Oro, se caracterizaba por dos cosas modelar en ropa interior y hacer striptease hasta quedar completamente desnudo, prácticamente se utilizaba el exhibicionismo en poses eroticas.

En el cuarto nivel, grado platino, se podía solicitar al modelo que se desnudara directamente, a fin de que se masturbara o que se tocara en ciertas zonas del cuerpo.

El nivel cinco grado diamante, era exclusivo, a común acuerdo entre modelo y cliente, según rumores, muchos elegían mantener sexo a distancia.

No era de sorprender que los niveles más altos eran los más costosos y no cualquier persona tendría el lujo de costearlo.

Naruto jamás tuvo que complacer a un cliente en un grado diamante, y eso que había sido Oiran, asimismo era de los pocos sin restricciones en los grados, ofrecía desde actos nivel básico hasta diamante, y aun así solo tuvo un servicio Platino en toda su carrera de hecho fue una chica, cuyo nick le resultó insólito, se hacía llamar "Princesa del Byakugan".

¿Quién usaba el nombre de un personaje de anime tan cutre?

Dicho personaje pertenecía a un anime actualmente popular, la princesa era una ninja de alto linaje sumisa y tímida, Naruto esperaba que en la vida real esa chica no fuera así, y que no accediera a estos sitios a causa de mala suerte en el amor.

Siguiendo con las políticas del sitio, una parte importante eran los métodos de pago. Existían tres diferentes: la transferencia electrónica directa a la cuenta bancaria del modelo, depósito bancario anticipado, usando monedas de Yoshiwara que el sitio te otorgaba al cambiar dinero real mediante PayPal. Mucha gente prefería apoyar a los modelos, conformándose con un saludo especial de parte de su ídolo favorito. De hecho "Princesa del Byakugan" luego de disfrutar, o eso esperaba, su servicio Oro, se convirtió en un miembro activo del de Naruto, jamás volvió a tener un contacto privado con ella, solo dejaba comentarios en el libro de visitas y dinero en las arcas de los patrocinadores.

Si se consideraba toda la información anterior, Naruto no concebía que en dos meses su rival lo desbancara. El joven rubio navegaba por Yoshiwara como un poseso, por una vez detesto el diseño web del sitio, con tanto color rojo y marcos decorados con símbolos dorados, permaneció buscando entre los diferentes "escaparates", así se les nombraban a los marcos que adornaban las imágenes alusivas a cada modelo, simulaba, de manera tétrica e innovadora, los mostradores donde las cortesanas eran exhibidas en las casas de placer, en la verdadera Yoshiwara de la antigüedad.

El rubio sorteó las diferentes ilustraciones, que mostraban los modelos que se hallaban activos y disponibles. Después de diambular un buen rato, por fin su objetivo apareció.

-Con razón no te encontraba bastardo, no solo cambiaste tu alias sino también el diseño de tu puerta, cediste a la presión del público, ehh, ya te creíste el más popular aquí-comentó Naruto entre dientes, totalmente enfadado.

Mayonaka Tsukishima cambió su alias a: Midnight Sun rezaba un aviso acompañado por una imagen representativa del usuario: una luna creciente negra. Con un sonoro clic, el Uzumaki azotó su dedo contra el mouse conectado a su laptop, el puntero apretó fuertemente el botón de acceso digital.

-Eres mío-musitó con cierto tono de voz dominante.

Ahora lo único que separaba a cazador y presa era el tiempo de espera que requería el sitio web para establecer una conexión óptima con la cámara web de Midnight. Luego de mantener la conexión aparecería la pantalla de pago, solo debía elegir el servicio Oro y se podría en marcha la primera parte de su vendetta. Naruto respiraba como desquiciado, como un depredador que ha observado por un largo tiempo a su presa y ya está próximo a atacar.

De pronto, se suspendió la conexión con la cámara del modelo, en su lugar la ventana del chat emergió con un leve sonido. Y un mensaje apareció en la pantalla

Midnight Sun dice: ¿Qué quieres?.

Un ataque de furia se apoderó de Naruto, el maldito de Midnight había interrumpido la conexión a propósito, era precavido el muy bastardo.

Tratando de calmar su frustración, el rubio se detuvo a pensar con claridad que responder, si metía la pata, su objetivo podría considerarlo un acosador y bloquearlo. Con una serenidad muy leve, comenzó a presionar las teclas con el fin de escribir el mensaje de respuesta.

Aki Sunshine dice: Un amigo mío, me recomendó tus servicios, dice que fuiste excepcional y...

No tuvo tiempo de teclear todo el mensaje. Midnight fue más rápido.

Midnight Sun dice: A otro con ese cuento, alguien que no puede expresar sus verdaderas intenciones y necesita usar excusas, es una persona con la que no voy a perder mi tiempo.

Otra maldición fue soltada por el Uzumaki, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con sus puños cerrados el teclado. Iba a ser difícil dialogar con ese hombre. ¿Lo estaba probando o que?. Respiró hondo, no podía descontrolarse y enviar todo a la mierda, después de pasarse un largo tiempo ahorrando monedas. Decidió seguir haciéndose el ingenuo.

Aki Sushine dice: Que cruel, ni siquiera me has dejado terminar.

Midnight Sun dice: No puedes "terminar" con alguien que no quiere nada contigo. Ve a buscar a alguien más, niño bueno.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Primero le soltaba en la cara "niño bueno", en jerga de Yoshiwara te indicaba que eras un virgen inexperto en sexo, por que una cosa era ser virgen y tener mente sucia (o sexy como muchos se hacían llamar), a eso se les denominaba "Niño travieso", esos clientes resultaban ser tan pervertidos como los presumían sus hazañas sexuales. Y otra cosa muy diferente ser ese otro tipo de niño. Y lo peor Midnight usó un entre comillado en la palabra terminar, orientando el significado del acto sexual.

Ahora si que iba a saber Midnight con quien estaba tratando. Se acabó la amabilidad,no iba a dejarse pisotear por nadie, iba a salvar su reputación como usuario destacado también, y es que Aki Sunshine debía su fama a la ayuda prestada a los usuarios nuevos y a los administradores en la comunidad, no por tener contacto con cortesanos. Si lo arruinada hoy, no importaría crearía otra cuenta o le pediría a Gaara la suya para alcanzar su ansiada venganza en otro momento.

Dio pie a su siguiente mensaje, lleno de toda su carga y molestia.

Aki Sushine dice: Esta bien, voy a ser directo, estoy aquí por la sencilla razón, de que eres el nuevo Oiran, así que debes estar bueno, o eso supongo. Quiero comprobar si eres excelente material para invertir dinero en ti y tenerte presente en mis fantasías carnales.

Luego de enviar el mensaje, el rubio volvió a leerlo en la pantalla y se arrepintió, ya era tarde, pero le quedo la satisfacción de no ser tomado como un "niño bueno". Emergió de nueva cuenta la animación que significaba que la otra persona estaba escribiendo algo.

Midnight Sun dice: Por ahí hubieras empezado, idiota, un usuario tan veterano como tú no le pega ser un gatito miedoso.

Un tic afectó los ojos azules del Uzumaki, Más rápido que una bala contraatacó.

Aki Sunshine dice: Quise ser amable con un novato, aunque seas el nuevo Oiran, asumí que podría ser tímido.

Midnight Sun dice: No necesito tu amabilidad, solo tu dinero, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Aki Sunshine dice: No se diga más, dime tu tarifa y levanta ese bloqueo de mi cámara.

Inmediatamente la cámara se desbloqueó y emergió la pantalla de pago , cualquier persona cuerda eligiría un servicio cobre con el propósito de conocer primero al modelo y no cometer el error de un invertir en algo que no era lo que se esperaba, sin embargo Naruto no era ese tipo de individuo, sus intenciones no estarían satisfechas con el paquete básico. Midnight era el actual Oiran, lógicamente contaría con buenos atributos físicos, comprobaría esto con sus propios ojos. Sin titubear, eligió el paquete Oro. Deseaba verlo en ropa interior y luego estudiar en la desnudez del Oiran.

Con un clic se concretó la transacción, cuyo método de pago sería patreón, las monedas virtuales desaparecieron de la cuenta de Aki Sushine y fueron a parar a otras manos Yoshiwara y Midnight.

"Gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día"

Sopesó la leyenda en la pantalla, al segundo desapareció, era el momento, la conexión con la cámara del modelo iniciaría.

Ahí, en la pantalla de Naruto apareció el usuario que respondía al nombre de Midnight Sun, con un esplendor místico que destilaba estilo y sensualidad . El Uzumaki se quedó con la boca abierta, no podía ser cierto, aunque no quería admitirlo sintió un palpiteo de emoción al conocerle por fin y es que el modelo estaba jodidamente bueno.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO-

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Oiran Cortesana de alto rango en Japón. Fueron muy conocidas en los barrios de placer

Yoshiwara. Significa el buen prado de la suerte, fue un antiguo distrito Rojo ubicado en Edo (Hoy Tokyo). Se hace alusión a este lugar en el fanfic solo por las actividades sexuales exhibicionistas y darle una relación con esta ,pues se usan los mismos términos que se usaban para dirigirse a las cortesanas.

Zashikimochi Término utilizado para referirse a la cortesana Dueña del piso de un burdel. Aplicado en Yoshiwara Webcam es el fundador del sitio web, cuya tarea es recibir las solicitudes de los prospectos a modelos. Tiene también el cargo de designar a los administradores secundarios para que le ayuden a mantener el orden del sitio .

Heyamochi Termino utilizado para referirse a la cortesana que ya posee una habitación propia donde recibir a sus clientes. Aplicado en Yoshiwara Webcam es un usuario administrador que se encarga del orden dentro del foro y las salas privadas de cada modelo.

Pokémon GO es un videojuego de realidad aumentada basado en la localización desarrollado por Niantic, Inc. para dispositivos iOS y Android.


End file.
